complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Here's my talk page. Leave a message! The friendly Fanshee 21:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My Examination Hello, James Wright. Just telling you that from today to Thursday, i'll be having an examination so i'll RARELY open the computer. Hope you'll make complipedia better when im gone! Cyaz. See you on Friday this week! About Hybrid Compliens HYbrid compliens? Its just weird! Kinda bugs me A LOT... I REALLY gives me tension.. But i don't mean you should stop creating em, its just that.... Just make only a few okay? To much tension bugs me. Yeah, The picture was to big so i need to have a few days to get ready. Cancelled it, ow from 3rd April - 8 th April. But since April fools have passed, looks like the fool your friend contest have ben cancelled. Its not nice to lie at people if its not April Fools. The New compliens. The blowfish is a new complien I'm gonna creat soon. I've planned to put it at my complipedia times. The riendly fanshee is just a fanshee wearing a friendly bunny costume. The balls in the sluggish pools are called bobbey that is a complien that is out soon. What you shall find You'll find all sorts of new compliens in the next hunt. Weird... It seems that Eglinton and ZL123 isn't active the past few days... ZL123 and Eglinton ZL123 and Eglinton seems to be not so active this week... Wanna call HellPikachu? ATTENSION: IMPORTANT MESSAGE Attension! Please note that my computer that I use to upload compliens is broken. The compliens that i made but doesn't have a picture will have one when my computer is fixed. Do not upload a picture on the following pages. Please telll other contributors this. P.S. Don't you think ZL123 and Eglinton is not active a few weeks until now? CattailWelove 10:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Boohoo! Garr! Sorry james, my computer can't open the internet. Now i'm using the computer that CAN use the internet but cannot upload a picture. Guess I'll just have to wait a few days, maybe weeks until my computer is fixed! Brother Wiki Hello. I am SilverWingsxxx, admin of Dick Figures Wiki. I happen to see your Wiki from my friend BenBeasted and I would like to ask you if you want to be a brother WIki of Gami Wiki, a Wiki I own that also creates creatures, but mine are a little bitsy advance (no offense). I wish it is a pleasure to be working for you. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 02:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brother Wiki Thanks! I'll start spreading the news on my Wiki. The logo I was working on a logo and what do you think? tO TELL YOU the truth... To tell you the truth... I'm 11 years old... Sorry for not telling you... My second logo try Heres my second logo. I'm going to try insert this one this time. Could you insert this second logo? I think my computer doesn't let me. How about if you try? Glory-us art. This Glory might just look like an ordinary rainbow, but, when you press select on it and then you could turn it to all sorts of shapes! Results Transparent Please make a transparent-background Extraterrestower, would you? To do it, follow these steps... # Click here, and click on 'Download' where it says gimp 2.6 near the top of the screen. #Once it's finished downloading, open it. If you need a tutorial, read the help first. To open help, press Alt+H (hold Alt and while you're doing it press H), or just click 'Help' on the bar. Hover over 'User Manual', and click 'Basic Concepts'. You must have internet. Then after you've finished you can read more COMPLIcated help sections. #Go to your Extraterrestower on Paint, and see at the bottom of the picture what size it is. For example 98 x 63 pixels, or something like that. Copy it. #You will see a blank screen. Go to File (Alt+F) --> New, or simply Ctrl+N. Enter the same size you saw for the one in Paint, and click okay. #You will see a white page. Paste your Extraterrestower. If you look at the bottom you will see 100%. Change it to 800%. It will get bigger. #Use the Free Select Tool (with the Lasso sign), and outline your Extraterrestower, until it's good enough. Make sure you concentrate! When you're finished outlining it, make sure it's very good. Then, make another new page. But it's more COMPLIcated this time... #Click 'Advanced Options'. More options will pop up. In 'Fill with', it should be 'Background color'. Change it to 'Transparency'. Click okay. #You will see some checkered squares. Paste your Extraterrestower, and you're done! Please give it to me. Do the same to your other Compliens. ZL123 02:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Brother Wiki Can Dictionary Wiki be another of your Brother Wikis? Thanks! ZL123 09:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Glad you guys sorted out your main page. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. You do still have a bunch of that seem to be mostly for wiki administration -- you might want to set up a category for those to keep them tidy. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My Marsym Heres my Evolution of Marsym! Can I join the COMPLITITION? I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 11:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) My Marsym (SilverWingsxxx) Marsym Evolution Maybe Marsymom?! You know,'cuz she's a mom. Im here to help again! :) Hey, It's me Eglinton, Wikia™ banned me for reasons I dont know, I just wanted to let you know that I got all of your messages on my old talk page and i'm happy to be back! :) When you're ready and you know it's me, please give me back my admin powers. If you don't believe it's me, I can send you an on wikia email from Eglinton to proove it's me. [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Time for a new wordmark! Hi, I just wanted to let you know that i'm working on the wikis next wordmark and i'll upload it when it's finished, have you any ideas for any compliens to be in the wordmark? [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark done What does the community think of this? It's like the one I made before but a little less compliens. [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) OH........... Oh renamed Cyronicis I thought it was Mr. Grille BBE 22:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Could you please insert this besides Gami Wiki in the home page. Looks like I don't have permission to edit that page. Admins and Bureaucrats We need to stop promoting all of our active contributors to beau or admin. We need to draw the line somewhere. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ok... No more joking how do I put a picture? I call you friend I call you a friend now cause you don't take sides and is very reasonabe. I'll tell you my Birthday was last May 10 pls. don't tell anyoneBBEBenbeasted Oka. I hveto tell the truth. I'm not in Manila. That was four-day trip and I'm atually fully leaving on 31. Please erase both messages when you're done. Sorry Hi, it's me, CattailsWelove.I just want to apologize because what I said to you yesterday .I just got mad because that it's not fair that when benbeasted added those comp liens, you didnt try to put it for candidates for deletions. But with my Lord Tourettes, you did want to. Hi! Hi! I just wanted to leave you a message, like you said above! :) - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures How do you insert a picture? Please help! Also, I made a Food-Type Complien, but how do you make it a food type? Waffelz Thank you. and yes, puzzle dude is a complien. :) Yoybotplant 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) complepedia complepedia is such a cool wiki! You're creative to do this! Yoybotplant 00:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) pictures on planet pages You know how the planet pages have a specail layout.I created a planet one and i can't find out how to add pictures to those pages. pictures on planet pages You know how the planet pages have a specail layout.I created a planet one and i can't find out how to add pictures to those pages. Announcement Read my announcement on the Community Message Board! :D ZL123 10:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) help! help! I can't upload my picture :O what do? Luigi board the place holder? where is that? Luigi board thanks alot it took while but I managed it. I'm still a noob after all :p Luigi board Delete You can delete the Ben 10 compliens except Pyronisis because I have nothing to do with them.BBE 21:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Join How do I change the 'Welcome to Complipedia' thing that new users get when they first join on their talk page? I wanna add the announcement. ZL123 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Questions I Have *If I create a creature, does it's name have to be a portmanteau? *What are the units of measurement in the Complien world? *Does every Complien have to evolve or have evolved? Tornadospeed 22:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tornadospeed 23:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Please answer! How do you change the 'welcome' thing users get? ZL123 00:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Too much Is it bad if i create a lot of compliens? i kinda like it Reborne 10:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Comtribals Hey CC00, Can you take a look at my niewest complien called Fallangel? Me with my creative mind made up the Comtribals. Maybe we can create a new kind of Complients? Sincerly, Reborne 11:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my pages? What do you think? Re: Rejected Compliens Check the newest images. I uploaded some. Tornadospeed 17:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. They are mainly rejected because of the info about them (powers, weapons, defense, etc.), but I came up with some good ones. Thanks again! Tornadospeed 17:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ita pre-evolution and evolution Ah, that was the preview/easter egg. I wonder why I haven't made those yet. Anyway... Pre-evolution: Iti: Small, darker colors, and shorter limbs Evolution: Itias: Bigger, another set of arms, a third leg, brighter colors Re: Transparent Sure. Which ones? Tornadospeed 22:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't Copy No offense but please don't copy my idea of Normala. Thanks! -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay Its okay. Just don't do it anymore. :) -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi,I'm a new user here and i need some advice,hints and stuff like that and i thought that you could help me. [[User:LaserGhost|'D']]OH! 13:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Plaini evolutions Sure. Do you need ideas, artwork, or info? Tornadospeed 20:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll help with that! Tornadospeed 20:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Compliens Should I make a Complien called Chemistree? When you commented on one of my blogs, you said Chemistree, but that was a red link. Yoybotplant 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Yoybotplant 21:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Molicules Seems like I started a "revolution" with elements. Anyways, please categorize the element Compliens as "Molicules". Thanks. Yoybotplant 22:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Google images I suspect this little guy here uses Google Images and he doesnt seem to credit. Can you look after him? Reborne. =D 16:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) badges Umm...CompliensCreator00, I edited for 10 days in a row, and my "Lazeum" badge reset to zero. Is there anything you can do? Hi CC00. I noticed some kind of critic at the Arsym page. -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Togunu, The Mogurian kid. Togunu, is a young Mogutian that was found as a baby by one of the Compliens after they haves attact an Mogurian outpost. The Compliens then adopted him and raised him as one of their own. And is now been taken care of by the Mogurian android 3,53-1x422. Do you like the idea? Sign DarkHenrik. The Compliens and Humanoid group of explorers. If you wread my story called Day 6: The mutant vally. then you would know that the four main carackters there was compliens with names, and had formed a group of explorers to find out about the mystery in the north of Complipedia island. I am also planing to create an Humanoid group, in an another story, also with names. The idea to the explorer group is kind of from the pokemon mystery dungeon games. I hope you understand this. and i realy hops so. Whant i am meaning is that, i alone should not make the "Day" stories. Because, i looks at them as stories to a tv series or something, but the Mutant vally story is going a bit down for me. I alone cant writhe the entire story, because if i do, then that story would be boring and would probably be delited, I mean, cant some one else writh the 3 part of the story? because in the first part, the explorers have reatch the vally, in the second part they meet the Humanoid explorers, but the third part i hope is going to be the final part of the story. so, Help? Sorry if i am begining to get annoing. But the third part in the mutant vally story is that the two groups join forces to stop the mogurians, but when they try to get to the machine, they are captured by a group of plant grunts, that takes them to their general Mogatron, that eksplains to them that the rot was created by them and that the machine is speeding up the rots growing, and that is make the rot obey them. But when Angus frees himself and destroys the control room to the machine, the rot is then free, and attacks the machine. freeing the two explorer groups and thanking them for freeing it and that its name is Zorbuck, But Zorbuck then tells them that he is dying, so he uses the last of his strenght to free the island from his thorns and he then captures the remaing Mogurians that was left and throws them away from the island. When Zorbuck dies, the explorers then makes a grave stone and places it at the top of the vally, in memory of Zorbuck. like the idea to the last part? Do you know someone that can take over for me? Ithere someone that can take over the writhing ofthe Day series for me. I cant writhe them all, and i am not a good story teller, but could you please tell the one that would want to take over for me, to ask me of inspiration to a story if they want. PS. i am Norwigean. You should make an evil Twin book of Pancarmina. You know, a book that is full of evil, dark spells, that was forbidden to use, and that was later hidden away. It would be cool, two spell books, One good and one evil. Pancarmia of Good, and Poncrumina of Evil. Could you writh two Compliens for me. Thise two Compliens are the Female versions of the Solupires, The Sofeminys that is the second evolution, and the Soluria. Could you writh and draw them, please. Becouse, i am not so good to draw females. HEY HEY Hey Complie-e-e-nsCreator.. How ya do-iin? I just wqanna know how you made a custom talk page.. Y'know, table style thingy things.. I want to learn how to put that kind in another wiki... Something liek this.. Thanks! : The preceeding message that was unsigned was by RickRollD. : : How is it going. How is it going with the hunt for the new storyteller? Sign DarkHenrik. Compliens Sure, I can create Mignet. Can you please give me some idea on what Mignet will be like before I create it? Thanks. Yoybotplant 23:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mignet OK. Thanks. I'm on it. Yoybotplant 23:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mignet Well, here it is. Yoybotplant 23:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I made the page, too. Mignet Do you really see one? I don't see it. I user MediaWiki:Wikia.js and added some codes. -CompliensCreator00 Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Found anyone yet? is there anyone that wants to be a storyteller, Anyone? Fanon : Team Up When are you gonna continue? That roleplay really interests me Good News! Good News! I decided to have a break on Gami wiki tomorrow and edit here! Yes of course. I'm slowly but surely drawing them Of course. Umm...ideas. You should try looking up "hundred theme chllenge" it might give you some ideas. You could also make a list of various elements like I did. I did the basic alchemic ones plus light and void. If all else fails, look at different zodiacs. Celtic and Chinese are good for ideas. I get my ideas from hanging at graveyards and studing the supernatural xD; Just find your "happy place," and think about what you like and the ideas should jus tbe pouring out. Comics lol... you seriously read my mind about the short comics idea xD Tornadospeed 16:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Complien vs Mogurian match Could you chose a Complien and a Mogurian, that can fight in the next vs match. PS. Have you found anyone yet? Sign DarkHenrik. Please, read this. Link. Sign DarkHenrik. Plani Can I make one evolution of Plani? I already made the picture. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 18:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well Hi Hey, Compliens, I have some problems with your Complien option for creating pages. How do I edit the page in normal view and not the Complien format? I also want to delete the "galery" part, but hell, I can't cuz I can't edit the page the normal way xD I am such a me 00:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How old are you? I'm sorry this question has really been on my mind lately. Judging by your art, typing, and etc. I'm guessing...13? Just wondering you know. To even this out, I'm 16. Turning 17 next month. ... Hi. On second thought, you may make PFW a brother wiki, altough I don't understand why they're called brother wikis and not 'Sister Wikis' or 'Partner Wikis'. - Universal 13:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A favor I need you to do me something. Pull all that I've made from this site. I'm splitting off and doing some of my own work. Please get rid of the pictures and such. Clodiuth-Matrix PLease do so PLEASE get rid of the pictures and stuff I really do want to start my own site. Kind of trail off else where. Clodiuth-Matrix 12:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New to me but awesome site! Heres the story: i was starting to follow what you've been doing on PvZCC wikia and then i saw your favorite wikias then i checked them out slowly by slowly then poff! Here i was (i found this site yesterday) and im starting to like it! P.S. i made Jarnuf and the blog Jarnuf VS. Lobstar! Heres about three things in one talk. *Please remove my creatures and pictures off this. Just do it man. Mainly so I can put them on my own site now. *I made a new site, Nezodia Creators. We could have sibbling sites or something if that sounds cool. *I'll no longer be making compliens of my own yes, but you can give me a little holler if you ever want me to make a graphic for something. I'll gladly do so, and I love doing fanart and such. Clodiuth-Matrix 03:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Made a welcome sign for the front page Think it's worthy enough to make it on the sign on the front? (HAD to make this, the welcome sign is just too bland) hello., I'm sorry to nit-pick, but on your page yu put you like the big ben. It is called big ben. you don't use "the" in it's name. kind regards from your favourite English person, Luigi board